


The Morning After

by PKLucky



Series: Kyoko's Quest for Kyo's Heart [2]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Even after spending an intimate night with the one and only Kyo Kusanagi, Kyoko's still a nervous wreck around him. Would spending some time in the shower together loosen her up?Sequel to Kyo Orgy 100%
Relationships: Cosplayer Kyoko/Kusanagi Kyou
Series: Kyoko's Quest for Kyo's Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Morning After

The next morning, the sunlight shone through the hotel window and onto Kyo’s face. He stirred awake from the daylight and sat up. With a stretch and a yawn, he blinked his sleepy eyes open. Surveying the room, he caught a glimpse of Kyoko heading toward the bathroom.

“Uh, morning,” Kyo greeted.

Kyoko jumped and turned around, “Oh, morning. Didn’t realize you were awake.”

“I actually just woke up.” He looked Kyoko up and down, noting her appearance without her cosplay on. He had already seen her naked last night, of course, so her naked right now didn’t phase him. Her not being dressed up as him for once got his attention. Without her wig, it turned out she had light-brown hair just grown out to the shoulders. “So, this is what you really look like, huh?”

“What?” Kyoko thought for a moment before she realized what Kyo was referring to. “Oh, right, I guess you’ve never seen me out of costume.” She laughed to herself and continued. “Anyway, I was just about to take a shower. Do you wanna--” Her face turned pink as she stopped herself, “Um! Never mind! I’m just gonna go on ahead. I’ll let you know when the bathroom’s free.” She scampered to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Kyoko turned on the shower and sighed. _That was a close one_ , she let the pouring water from the showerhead hit her fingers as she thought to herself. _Come on, Kyoko. Get real. He wouldn’t ever agree to join you in the shower. What happened last night was just a one-time thing._ Once the water felt warm enough, she climbed into the shower and closed the curtain. She closed her eyes and let the water flow and trail down her skin. As she lathered herself up, memories of last night came back to her. The Kyo clones all over her, how Kyo was so close to her, his body on hers, the way he whispered into her ear… _“I’ll take good care of you, Kyoko. I’ve got you.”_ Kyoko snapped back to reality. She shook her head as her cheeks flushed. _Geez, snap out of it already! It’s done, it’s over, it’s never happening again. I can cross this off the bucket list now. No need to worry about that anymore._ She sighed. _Time to move on. Kyo’s moved on already for sure._

That last thought made Kyoko’s heart sink. “Moved on…” Kyoko thought aloud. “God, this is so stupid.”

At that moment, the shower curtain pulled back. “What’s stupid?” Kyoko heard Kyo ask. She turned around and saw Kyo climbing into the shower behind her and closing the curtain.

Kyoko tensed up and stared at him wide-eyed as Kyo rinsed himself off.

“Pass me the soap?” he asked casually.

Kyoko wordlessly handed him the bar of soap as her eyes wandered all over his body. His abs, ass, legs, arms, everything was on full display. Kyoko’s heart beat faster as her jaw slowly dropped to the floor. She stood frozen in place as Kyo placed the soap back into her hands and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

As he lathered his hair, he looked to Kyoko and smirked, “What? I thought you wanted some company.”

Kyoko’s mind short-circuited, “YES. I MEAN NO. I MEAN YES????” She cleared her throat, “Kyo, what the hell??”

Kyo pouted and turned to face the showerhead, “Well, if you don’t want me here, I’ll just rinse off and go--”

“You don’t have to!” Kyoko grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. “I…” Their eyes locked. Kyoko’s heart pounded hard in her chest as she looked at Kyo’s face. “Please stay,” she mumbled.

Kyo smiled, “Okay.” He kissed her forehead. He turned his back to her, “Mind if you get my back? I have a hard time getting all of it.”

“U-Uh, sure,” Kyoko took the soap bar and rubbed it against Kyo’s back. Her hand shook as her eyes darted back and forth between his back muscles and his round ass. She reached out her other hand to cup an ass cheek but hesitated. Her hand stayed in place just an inch or two away from it.

"Kyoko,” Kyo began, which made Kyoko jump. “if there is something in life you want, you need to go after it. Chase it. Grab ahold of it, and don't let go. It's not going to just land itself in your hands. Like the KOF tournaments. I have to go after them. I have to push myself, and I need to keep a tight grip on my status as the King of Fighters or someone would try to take it from me."

“Kyo…” She looked down at his ass again. With all the courage she could muster, she reached out and squeezed it with all her might. “I REGRET NOTHING.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

Kyoko dropped the soap and squeezed the other cheek with her other hand. She rubbed and groped Kyo’s bottom and grinded her chest against his back. “Kyoooooooooooo,” she moaned, “your ass is so nice and firm. It feels so full in my hands.”

“Oh, yeah…” Kyo groaned. He grinded against Kyoko’s hands. “Just keep doing that.”

Leaning more into Kyo’s body, Kyoko placed kisses along his back and reached a hand around to his front. Her hand glided along his chest, lightly squeezing it as she did so. She brought it down lower to his abs. Kyo’s breathing grew heavier as Kyoko’s hand went down to his hip. She edged closer to his now erect cock. “Want me to keep going?”

Rubbing his ass against Kyoko’s groin, Kyo replied, “Please.”

With another kiss on his back, Kyoko wrapped her fingers around Kyo’s length. Pleasured moans escaped Kyo’s throat as Kyoko stroked him.

“F-Faster…” He begged.

Kyoko hastened her rhythm and fingered herself with her free hand. The two of them moaned in unison as the pleasure rose within them.

“Keep going, Kyoko…!” Kyo gasped. “I’m… I’m going to…” With one final cry, a white stream of cum burst from Kyo’s tip. Kyoko rubbed her body against Kyo’s back until she came too.

Kyo breathed heavily as he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. Kyoko rested herself on Kyo’s back, limply putting her arms around his waist.

“Good?” Kyo asked.

“Mm-hm.” Kyoko nuzzled against his back.

Kyo bent down and grabbed the bar of soap off the floor. “How about we finish up the shower?”

Kyoko blinked as water from the showerhead beat down against them. “Uh. Right. Yeah. Shower. That’s a thing.”

* * *

The two of them exited the shower and they each grabbed a towel. As they dried themselves off, Kyoko piped up, “Hey, Kyo?”

“Yeah?”

“I… uh…” Kyoko took a deep breath. _Come on, Kyoko. No more holding back._ “I was wondering. If, uh, if you’re free today, could we… Could we go on a date after this? I-If you don’t mind?”

Kyo smiled at her, “A date sounds great. Got anything specific in mind?”

Kyoko froze and stayed silent for a moment. “I didn’t think I’d get this far.”


End file.
